


A Face Christmas

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Face [20]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Holidays, M/M, Moresomes, My little porn that could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t wait for Jensen to answer as he pressed forward and kissed him sweetly under the mistletoe. Dean deepened the kiss and Jensen let him. He’d never been overly public in his displays of affection before, but some things changed. Mostly because of Dean and Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Face Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I wanted to write a holiday story and the Face boys deserve a good Christmas :P

It wasn’t like they had a calendar anymore. No one knew the exact date. They could guess within a week or two but it wasn’t exact. When the world went to hell, time had lost meaning for a lot of people. Being in a cell, most of them had lost time. They could guess but all they knew for certain was that it was the middle of winter and their part of the world was cold. The nights were long but someone had started to try to chart the stars to determine a more accurate guess.

Jensen didn’t care about any of that. He smiled at the way people made a fuss about the calendar though because it was a new project that seemed to have interest and it kept morale up. He made sure there weren’t too many people looking at the night skies - only those officially signed up to help the project were allowed out. B Base had finally started to feel like home and the last thing Jensen wanted was to have to fall back to C Base because they’d been too open.

His boots echoed across the courtyard, a good sign actually, because it meant the outer walls still had an abandoned feel to them. Jensen was grateful that their time at the base hadn’t caused them to become lax.

Not that Dean would allow such a thing.

Jensen looked around him to try to spot that particular pain in his ass. He’d been looking for him for thirty minutes. Every time he thought he’d found him, he was told to go look somewhere else. He’d have given up already and returned to work except that everyone said it was urgent. They didn’t know why, but Dean needed to speak with him immediately.

He ran up the stairs to reach the outer walls of the base and immediately cursed at the cold wind that shot through him. It wasn’t snowing tonight but it was carried on the harsh gust and stung his eyes. He’d like to have a thick scarf to block it off but he made do with a cut up tee shirt that was wrapped around the lower half of his face.

He ducked down as he walked to try to make himself small enough to avoid the zephyr, but it caught at his clothes and pulled at him. He ignored it in his hunt for the wayward soldier. He found the first group of men at their posts and they shook their heads when he asked about Dean. The men in the second station gave him the same response. When he stopped at the third they pointed down the stairs and Jensen just let out a large sigh.

Of course he’d just missed him.

His footsteps echoed loudly once the noise of the wind fell in the courtyard. Snow filled the area and Jensen could see where Sam had come up with some men and scooped up buckets and buckets of snow. They’d taken it in to one of the empty wings and had a snowball fight with some of the resident children. It wasn’t safe for them to be topside but they did their best to give them chances to explore, and Sam was amazingly creative at keeping them entertained. He’d managed to set up obstacle courses and created games that taught fighting skills, but that felt like play to the children.

Jensen had commended his activities but Sam had smiled at Dean and said most of the games were ones that Dean had taught him as a kid. Dean had honest-to-god blushed and walked away.

Before night the courtyard would be full again. Maybe Sam would get day two of the winter games that he wanted after all.

Jensen opened the door to head back inside, taking a moment to push his hood back and pull the fabric off of his face. He stared at the door to make sure it closed correctly, but as he was about to turn he was pushed back against the wall.

He started to push back, but then lips were pressed to his and the hands at his hips said all he needed to know about who it was. He knew those hands. They weren’t special in any way, just calloused from a hard life, rough and blunt, but strong and capable. He could feel the scar on the thumb from something that had been refused to be talked about, felt the lines on the palm where it had been cut open to be offered as bait too many times. Those fingers settled under his layers easily and found the groove on his hips that fit them perfectly.

“Dean,” he whispered as he leaned back to look at his lover.

“Was beginning to think you’d never find me.”

Jensen was tired and he had a lot of work to do and he’d just wasted thirty minutes to find Dean, who had apparently been playing games with him. If he wasn’t so damn good with his lips, Jensen would push him away on principle.

“What the hell?” he demanded.

“Need to show you something,” Dean said as he pulled away and grabbed Jensen’s hand to tug him along. He broke free of Dean’s grasp but allowed Dean to lead the way, one hand low on his back like he thought Jensen might slip away if Dean didn’t keep hold of him.

“What are you up to?”

“What makes you think I’m up to something?”

He stopped and looked at Dean.

“Whatever. Come on,” Dean said as he started to walk again. Jensen shook his head and followed.

When Dean was in a mood like this it was best to humor him. If you didn’t, you ended up thrown over his shoulder and dumped somewhere unexpected. With as many witnesses as possible. While Dean smirked at you.

When he caught up with Dean, his lover looked at him with a soft smile on his lips. As much as Jensen needed to get work done, something loosened in him. He’d been worried about whatever Dean had needed him for, but while this was obviously something important to Dean, it wasn’t life threatening.

As they moved down the stairway to the lower halls the silence began to feel unnerving. They should have begun to hear sounds coming up the stairwells. It was eerie with only the clack of their boots this far down.

“Dean?”

Dean didn’t answer but pulled Jensen after him again.

When they reached the main level Dean pulled Jensen against him and kissed him. Jensen opened to Dean, and Dean pressed him back into the wall as he unzipped Jensen’s jacket to slide his hands back under Jensen’s shirt to rest on his hips.

Jensen pulled Dean closer; wanted to get rid of the damn jacket but there was no way he was going to stop Dean’s questing tongue to push away from the wall.

Dean pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Jensen’s, and he could see the smirk on his lover’s lips when Jensen tried to pull him in again.

“Soon,” Dean whispered before he planted an all too chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips and slipped through the doorway.

Jensen was stunned for a moment; then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out before he opened the door.

“Merry Christmas!”

He was shocked. Thirty minutes ago Jensen had walked past the common area and it had looked the same as ever - Kane had been in the middle of a training session in the larger work area and the shops and booths had been free of decorations of any kind.

Now, a tree stood in the middle of the work area and the shops were decorated for the various winter holidays. Dean, Priestly, and Alec sat grinning in front of him. Behind, he could see Sam and Logan at one of the tables with Kane, Jo, and Michael. It looked like everyone off duty was around the tree and waiting for Jensen’s reaction.

“What? How did this happen?” he asked.

“We asked Dean to keep you busy,” Priestly said as he came forward and pulled Jensen into a quick kiss. “We thought you could use a surprise.”

Jensen looked over at the large fir tree that had been decorated with some sort of paper chain wrapped around the boughs. One of the stalls was covered in paper snowflakes that had obviously been cut by the children.

Alec grinned, but Jensen doubted the other man really understood what it was about. He’d never celebrated holidays Before and there had never really been time to celebrate since then either. There were dates Sam and Dean got twitchy on; dates that Jensen himself didn’t want to remember. Sometimes they remembered birthdays.

Alec never seemed phased by the calendar or their lax idea of one. He grinned about the decorations and the haste they’d been put up to surprise Jensen, and it was enough to make it an occasion for Alec to smile for.

Dean, on the other hand, looked like a kid in a candy store. “I know you hate surprises,” Dean said with a smile, “but it was more the challenge than the surprise.”

Meaning someone had made a wager to Dean. And Dean had accepted. That was never a good sign.

“Someone bet you that you couldn’t decorate the common area?”

“Not quite the bet,” Dean said as he smiled.

“What was the bet then,” Jensen asked as he took a step back from Dean’s wicked grin.

Dean looked above his head to the doorframe he’d just stepped back into. “What are you going to do now? You can’t break tradition Jensen.”

Dean didn’t wait for Jensen to answer as he pressed forward and kissed him sweetly under the mistletoe. Dean deepened the kiss and Jensen let him. He’d never been overly public in his displays of affection before, but some things changed. Mostly because of Dean and Alec.

“I hate mistletoe,” Jensen said as Dean began to pull back.

Dean’s eyes twinkled in mischief and Jensen knew that had something to do with whatever Dean was up to. “Mistletoe. Kane said I couldn’t get you to kiss me under the mistletoe.”

“So you made me chase you for thirty minutes and had everyone decorate the hall because…?”

“Kane bet I couldn’t get a kiss under the mistletoe. Sam knows me better than that. He bet I couldn’t pull off Christmas decorations without you knowing.”

“Surprised he didn’t tell me himself. If I’m not mistaken, that’s the handiwork of his kids hanging all over the stall and the tree,” Jensen said.

Sam laughed from the table. “It is, but I wouldn’t cheat on a bet like that, Jensen. I just made sure Dean won it fair and square. We just helped make a few decorations.”

Jensen smiled at Sam. They still weren’t the best of friends, but Jensen had learned to be more at ease around Sam, and Dean’s brother seemed to have mellowed some over the last few months.

“I need to take a look at the work rotation,” Jensen said as he stared around at the others. “You have way too much time on your hands if you’re helping Dean get into trouble.”

The people around them laughed and Jensen felt himself relax. Logan was in motion then, Kane a step behind him as they began to hand out tokens. The tokens had become a source for bartering since they’d come to B Base. They’d found old metal tags and some equipment, and someone had decided to make tokens to help the exchange. It wasn’t used all the time, but the Face kept an eye on the people that did outstanding work and they tried to reward them when they did. It wasn’t much but they did what they could.

“What is he giving away?” Jensen asked.

Sam smiled as he watched Logan. “Kane and Logan came up with the idea. They created enough tokens for everyone to get one. The shops chipped in and Alec made sure we had the stores for everything else. They’re for extra shirts, or special kitchen time, one-on-one training time - anything people were willing to do for someone else. They’re being handed out randomly but I figure it’ll turn into a real exchange any minute now.”

Jensen watched and, even as Sam spoke, he heard the first person ask who needed a new pair of boots. Someone answered but another voice asked who wanted to learn to use the tee shirt press. Alec took off at that offer and Jensen was lost in the way their community began to swarm each other, finding the best token for the right person.

“You better get over there before they give out all the tokens,” Dean said as he draped an arm over Jensen’s shoulders.

“Think I already got what I wanted for Christmas,” Jensen replied as he turned his head to look at Dean.

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

Dean turned towards Jensen and pulled him close before he leaned over to kiss him. “I haven’t yet. What do you say we slip away so I can get my present?”

Jensen looked over at the others but he knew his people. They’d be at this all night. He had Dean in his arms and, unless he misread things, Alec and Priestly would be back in their room soon enough. Once he had a chance to celebrate with his lovers, he’d come back and join in the festivities. For now, he was happy to give in to Dean’s request.

“Thank you,” Jensen said as he pressed his lips to Dean’s. Because even if Dean said this was all about a bet, Jensen knew Dean had wanted to give their people something to celebrate.

Dean’s smile faded as he looked Jensen in the eye but then he pressed his forehead to Jensen’s and he let out a deep breath.

“Too much,” he whispered softly.

Jensen’s laugh was a little breathless but he smiled as he took Dean’s hand and began to pull him away. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
